1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to provision of a portable bag having integrated handling openings and improved volumetric characteristics.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, portable bags have been used for the transport of small packages by common carriers within a variety of transportation networks. Such portable bags permit consolidation of small packages based upon various considerations, such as a common destination or recipient. At the same time, efficiencies of scale are realized, as the handling for the small packages is significantly reduced. Conventional portable bags have been typically of a “pillow-case” type configuration, whereby two facing surfaces are stitched together relative to one another in a fashion so as to leave a single opening. In this manner, a substantially “V-shaped” pocket is created for insertion therein of one or more small packages. So as to facilitate at least semi-automated handling of such conventional portable bags, no peripheral accessories are typically incorporated therein.
In certain scenarios, the substantially “V-shaped” pocket created with the conventional portable bag configuration results in less than efficient utilization of the space therein. This is especially problematic where different sized and square or rectangular-shaped packages need to be placed within the portable bag for consolidated transport. Not only are oftentimes packages difficult to load within such a space, but the loading thereof can also result in a significant degree of unused or under-utilized space. Still further, upon loading of the small packages within the conventional portable bags, handling thereof is, in certain scenarios, less than optimal.
Thus, a need exists for portable bags having integrated handling openings and improved volumetric characteristics to facilitate more efficient and effective transport of small packages therein.